


Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been gone for a week. Dean and Sam search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Always nice to resolve a bit of angst, yeah? Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy! <3

By all accounts, Dean should have become accustomed to Castiel’s absences long ago. As an angel, Cas had a habit of disappearing for months at a time depending on the situation. He really should’ve been used to it by now.

Things were different, however. Castiel was no longer an angel and so much more vulnerable than he’d ever been. Dean had gotten used to the fallen angel being around them ever since Metatron’s betrayal and the closing of Heaven.

So a week without Castiel felt like a month or longer to the hunter. It left him on edge. Sam and Dean had spent the last week on a hunt for their friend instead of any supernatural creature and Castiel was not making it easy on them. He’d taken everything but the cell phone Dean had given him.

Having no idea of where to begin their search, they’d simply looked around the town they’d last seen Cas in, showing a picture of him to locals and asking if they’d seen him when their usual search methods and research failed. No one had seen him.

The question that was on both the Winchesters’ minds was simply this: where the hell was Castiel? Dean lost sleep over it, his mind fond of replaying their last encounter in the wee hours of the morning before the sun rose over the horizon. The guilt gnawed at him constantly. Worse than the guilt was the fear.

Dean had been given an entire week to think things through and to understand that, yes, Castiel could have been far more grievously wounded than he was, but Castiel was also far from stupid. Castiel was millions of years old. He’d seen and experienced things that Dean couldn’t fathom, just as he’d said during their argument. Dean had let his worry and fear for the former angel take control and nothing good had come of it.

That fear didn’t help him now as he found himself losing precious sleep over what had happened to Castiel. He trusted Cas to be able to look after himself. He truly did. But that didn’t stop Dean from being scared that something had happened to him and Dean hadn’t been there to help. He didn’t necessarily believe that Castiel needed protection or couldn’t handle things on his own despite his words to the man the week before.

Castiel wasn’t a baby in a trenchcoat as Dean had once called him and the hunter wanted so badly to find him to not only reassure himself that Cas was all right, but also to tell him that he didn’t think of Cas that way. Despite all the shit they’d been through over the years that pitted them against each other for various reasons, Dean respected him. He trusted him. Yes, both had been tested through time and tribulation, but in the end, Dean couldn’t and wouldn’t deny it. Not anymore.

So now, the name of the game was finding the former angel and putting things right between them. Sam was completely on board with the idea and had been searching the internet non-stop all week for any traces of Castiel in the news and police reports, but so far had turned up empty-handed. He hadn’t been pleased to discover what had gone on between the two in the motel room and, upon finding out what Dean had said, smacked his brother upside the head none-too-gently for being a “dickbag” to Castiel.

Dean had taken his lumps like a man and gone about with the search, branching out from the town Castiel was last seen in when no traces of the former angel were found. He had no idea where Cas would’ve gone and the credit cards they’d given him hadn’t been used according to the banks they were drawn from. So how the hell was he getting around if he had no money to travel?

These thoughts ran rampant through his mind as he stood beside the Impala, filling up the gas tank while Sam was inside getting some food. Dean ran a hand tiredly over his face, leaning his hip against the sleek black metal of the car. He was debating on sleep. As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he’d need to pause for at least a few hours to rest.

His musings on where the nearest motel was were abruptly halted by the ringing of his cell. Sighing, he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and held it up to his ear to accept the call. “Hello?”

“Dean?” said a female voice on the line.

“Who is this?” he asked, eyes narrowing as he listened.

“It’s Jody. Jody Mills. The sheriff in Sioux Falls?” Dean blinked at this information, shifting to look toward the store where Sam was just exiting to return to the Impala, his arms laden with bags of food and drink for the road.

“Yeah, what can I do for you, Jody?” he asked, seeing Sam’s eyes widen upon mention of the woman’s name.

“Well, Sam got into contact with me a few days ago and gave me a missing person’s description. Told me to call if I saw anyone that looked like him in town. So I’m calling,” she explained and Dean heard the sound of a car starting on the other end of the line.

Now he understood Sam’s look, the wide eyes filled with something like hope. He felt it himself as well as immense gratitude for Sam’s clever thinking to consider contacting Jody in the first place as he spoke. “Tall, dark hair, blue eyes?”

“Yep. Saw him about ten minutes ago. He was walking toward where Bobby used to live.” Dean paused in replacing the fuel nozzle, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Going to Bobby’s? What the hell for?” he muttered, but the question was more for himself than Jody.

“I’m going to assume you want me to keep an eye on him until you boys roll into town?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re about a day’s drive away right now, but we’ll head over. I’ll call you when we get into Sioux Falls for an update. Let us know if anything happens.” Dean was already getting into the car, Sam clambering into the passenger seat quickly after stashing the bags in the backseat.

“Will do, but make it quick, boys. I’ve got a whole town to look after, not just one guy.” She hung up after Dean gave his thanks then turned the key in the Impala’s ignition.

The boys said nothing at first until Dean was on the highway heading for South Dakota, but Sam turned to him after about twenty minutes of silence.

“Why would Cas go back to Bobby’s?” he asked quietly, sounding confused.

“Dude, what makes you think I’ve got any clue? I don’t know what goes on in the guy’s head.” Dean brushed off the inquiry with his usual feigned indifference despite Sam knowing better, but inside, his heart was racing. They’d found Cas. Now he just had to get to him, try to make things right. And Dean was most certainly determined to make things right.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive to Bobby’s was achingly familiar to Dean. He missed the grumpy old son of a bitch something fierce. He knew Sam did as well judging by the look on his little brother’s face as they got closer to the salvage yard.

When they were about ten minutes out, Dean picked up the phone and called Jody.

“Mills.” Jody’s voice sounded slightly distracted when she answered.

“Jody, hey, it’s Dean. We’re about ten minutes out from Bobby’s. Is he still there?”

“As far as I know. He was an hour ago, but I got called away to deal with a situation in town. If he’s not, then I’m not sure where he would’ve gone. He’s been there since I last talked to you, to my knowledge.”

“Okay. Thanks a lot, Jody, we appreciate your help,” Dean replied then said his goodbyes to let the woman get back to her job.

“Is he at Bobby’s?” Sam asked, brow arched as he peered over at his brother.

“From what Jody says, yeah. She said she hasn’t been over there in the last hour, though, but hopefully he hasn’t picked up and gone somewhere else while she was distracted in town.” Dean hoped so anyway. He didn’t want to have to be right back at square one trying to track down Castiel.

Both Winchesters fell back into silence as the car neared the salvage yard and pulled into the familiar drive leading up to where the house once stood, going past the old junkers that still remained.

After parking the Impala and shutting off the engine, Dean was out of the car in seconds, green eyes sweeping the area in search of a familiar figure. Sam joined him not long after, using his few extra inches of height to their advantage as he, too, looked around in search of Castiel.

They were spared further searching when a familiar and deep voice called out from Dean’s left.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.”

Both boys turned quickly to see Castiel standing further out amongst the junkers. He wore Dean’s old jeans and shirts with the boots they’d bought him when he first came to the bunker after the angels fell. His jaw was covered with a week’s worth of growth where he hadn’t bothered to stop and shave, but those blue eyes watched the boys almost warily from where he stood across the drive.

“Cas,” Sam said then came around the Impala to approach the former angel, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Man, we’ve been worried sick about you. We looked everywhere. Are you okay?”

Castiel seemed surprised by Sam’s words and actions if the look in those striking blue eyes was anything to go by. “Of course, Sam. I am unharmed.”

Those eyes strayed to Dean and the hunter did the first thing that came to mind.

He walked across the gravel lane, grabbed Castiel by the front of his plaid overshirt, then jerked him close to envelop him in a tight embrace.

It was only then, with the former angel in his arms, that Dean finally allowed himself to feel any sort of relief. Cas was there, he was safe. The thought alone had Dean’s breath leaving him in a painful rush, hands fisted in the fabric covering Castiel’s back. He’d seen the surprise in those wide blue eyes when he’d pulled him close, but felt the tension slowly ease out of the other man’s body. This time, when Dean hugged him, Castiel actually hugged him back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered when he felt Castiel’s arms rise tentatively to return the embrace. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” came the rough whisper in his ear and Dean couldn’t bring himself to let go. Not yet. He heard Sam’s footsteps on the gravel as his brother walked away to give them both time, but even then, Dean didn’t move. Nor did Castiel.

Finally, after several minutes, Dean leaned back to look at the other man, hands coming to rest on Castiel’s shoulders. “You’re sure you’re okay? What’ve you been doing this whole time?”

“I’m all right, Dean. I didn’t know where else to go, so I just walked or hitchhiked my way here,” Cas explained, but when Dean looked, really looked, he could see Castiel looked just as worn out as Dean felt.

“Why here, man? There’s nothing here but the junkyard...” he began, but stopped short when he saw the look that came over Cas’ face. Then it hit him like a right hook and was just as effective at knocking the wind out of him as an actual blow would’ve been.

There was sadness there in those blue eyes and Dean recalled the words Castiel had said. “I didn’t know where else to go.” Heaven was closed, his brethren cast out. He’d thought the bunker was no longer his home after his fight with Dean. So he’d gone to the only other place on Earth he’d once thought of as a home, even though the house itself was destroyed. He’d gone to Bobby’s. Jesus.

Dean shook his head, blinking back the warmth that had formed in his eyes. He lifted his hands up to frame Castiel’s face between them, the look on his face just as firm as the words that accompanied it. “You’re coming home with me. Back to the bunker where you belong. With your family.”

Cas closed his eyes at the words, but Dean continued. “Thank you. For saving me from that ghost. I’d have done the same thing if our situations were switched. And you’re a damn fine hunter, Cas. Don’t ever doubt that. No matter what stupid shit I spout out when I’m pissed off, all right?”

The former angel gave a shaky laugh at that, but nodded his agreement.

Dean smiled at that, the first genuine smile he’d had in a while. “Good. ‘Cause there’s no one else besides Sam I’d rather have to back me up. No one else I trust more.”

Castiel’s stare was penetrating as blue eyes met green and lingered, the impact of that gaze no different without his angelic powers. It was just as strong, just as intense. But his gaze didn’t linger for long.

Dean’s final words seemed to be the catalyst and exactly what Castiel needed to hear. His hands fisted in Dean’s shirt and the hunter found himself suddenly being pulled forward until a pair of warm, chapped lips were pressed to his.

His eyes widened at the contact, body tensing with the shock of Castiel’s actions, but the other man’s pull was too strong, no magic needed. Dean’s eyes slipped closed slowly, arms coming up to wind around Cas’ waist. He’d have his big gay freakout later. For now, all he wanted was here, in his arms, and he was currently losing himself in a kiss he hadn’t even realized he’d needed until it was right there, happening to him.

Cas made a small sound against Dean’s lips, his hands slipping up the hunter’s chest to frame his face with the tips of his fingers threading through Dean’s hair. He didn’t stop himself from putting all he had into that kiss, inwardly fearful he’d never get another chance. Yet Dean seemed intent on giving as good as he was given, showing his angel just how much Dean had worried, how much he was missed as well as how relieved Dean was to see him again.

It was only when the need for air reared its ugly head that the two men eased out of that kiss, their breath quickened, but tentative smiles on both of their lightly swollen lips.

Dean reached up to brush his fingers gently through Castiel’s hair, leaning his forehead in to rest against the shorter man’s. “Don’t walk away from me again. Please...”

The quiet plea went straight to Castiel’s racing heart, his thumb brushing over the hunter’s bottom lip softly. “I won’t. I promise,” he whispered.

It was a promise he meant to keep for as long as he drew breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
